


the potential for pigmentation

by simplyclockwork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Sherlock is confronted by the mystery of skin pigmentationORSherlock and the case of the sudden freckle





	the potential for pigmentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Потенциал для пигментации](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718628) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)

> This is a gift fic for PatPrecieux my wonderful fandom friend. Not only has Pat gifted me with a gift fic as well, but also stuck by and encouraged me to finish writing 'fall from grace'.
> 
> I had planned to post this tomorrow, but my schedule looks like it may prevent it. So I'm posting it early.
> 
> Happy (early) Birthday Pat! I hope you enjoy this short but very fluffy (and VERY angst-free) ficlet, from me to you!

John Watson has a freckle on his hip, right smack on the curve of his iliac crest. This fact infuriates Sherlock to no end, because the thing has_hidden_ from _him_, the world's only Consulting Detective. 

Now that he's found it, he has no intention of letting it get away again.

"Sherlock, this is getting ridiculous. Honestly, it's just a dot on my skin. No need to start planning the wedding between you two."

John's voice is mildly amused and half-irritated, but Sherlock ignores that; focuses on the spot of brown-peach speckling John’s skin.

"Shush, John. I'm working."

"You damn well are_not_, you git. You've been poking and staring at a bit of my leg for nearly a half hour now, and I've really got to use the loo. So if you could just—"

"I said _shush_, John." Sherlock insists; stresses. “This is of the utmost importance.” The corners of his mouth twitch up at John's sigh: resignation and defeat.

Victory.

"This is _new_." The detective states and presses the tip of his finger down on the spot, nose close enough to brush John's skin. After staring at the mark for forty-five minutes and twelve seconds, he has come to this deduction. 

"Figured it out, then, have you?" John replies, rolling his eyes even as he smiles fondly. Sherlock slides up the bed; presses his lean body against John’s.

“Mm,” he hums, stroking a slow, teasing hand along John’s bare hip. “And now I’m wondering what other little spots your body is hiding from me.” He raises a coy eyebrow and John stretches, smirking.

“What, _more_ about me?” He leans over; pushes Sherlock onto his back and straddles him. “What about _you?”_

Sherlock snorts; splays long fingered hands over John’s thighs. “Is it time for my physical already, Doctor?” He purrs, slowly drawing his nails over John’s skin, grinning at the other man’s delicate shivering.

Leaning down, John nips at Sherlock’s neck, slowly grinding into the other man. “Oh yes, Detective. I think it most certainly is. And a _full body _physical, at that.”


End file.
